


What's Mine is Mine

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're mine, and you hurt yourself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine is Mine

Rodney's head shot up when he heard the alarm for 'gate activation. A quick glance at the clock told him that the team wasn't due back for at least another two hours. Triggering his radio, he said, "Chuck - everything okay up there? Who was that coming through?"

"It was SGA-1, sir. Colonel Sheppard has been injured, and is on his way to the infirmary."

"Thanks." Disconnecting the radio call, he turned to Radek. "Crap. I need to go to the infirmary. Can you finish?"

Radek moved smoothly into place, his hands already busy on the crystals of the communications device they were fixing. "Go, go. You will be worthless until you see that all is well."

A little annoyed that Radek would call him useless, but aware that he was probably right, Rodney started down the hall at a jog, headed for the transporter. It was a matter of moments before he was at the infirmary.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but this level of calm wasn't it. Sheppard was sitting on a gurney, looking annoyed. Since this was a far cry from the bleeding that Rodney had expected, he felt some of the tension in his shoulders bleed away.

Checking to make sure that he wouldn't be in the way, he wound his way through the various people and equipment until he could lean against the gurney next to Sheppard. "What did you do?"

Before Sheppard could answer, Ronon did. "Tripped over a tree root and hurt his ankle. Local healer wanted to bleed him, so we thought we'd better bring him home." Ronon made no effort to hide how funny he thought this was, and Rodney could sympathize. It _was_ pretty funny.

"Ankle, huh?" he said to Sheppard.

"Shut up, Rodney," grumbled Sheppard.

"No, really, I love being panicked by Chuck that you've been injured, only to find out that you twisted your ankle."

Keller came up just then, and Rodney blushed when she looked at him. They'd had one date that hadn't gone well, and Rodney couldn't help but think that that was because of him. She'd never said anything reproachful, though, so he worked hard not to make it feel like he should run away. Besides, he had Sheppard now, and that was great.

"Okay, Colonel. You've earned yourself a walking cast, bed rest for the next twenty-four hours, and desk duty for a week."

"Oh, come _on_ ," said Sheppard. "It's not that bad."

"Colonel, you were being practically carried through the 'gate. You can't bear weight on that side at all. A week, and then we'll see." When Sheppard opened his mouth to argue, Keller held up a hand. "Keep whining, and I'll make it two weeks."

Sheppard closed his mouth in a huff, and stayed quiet through being fit for the walking cast, even though he practically radiated irritation. When the nurse had finished, Rodney watched as Sheppard jumped down from the gurney, resisting the urge to offer support when his left ankle almost buckled, even with the support of the cast.

"Doctor McKay? Could you get the Colonel back to his room?" asked Keller.

"I guess so," said Rodney. He looked Sheppard over. "Are you going to make it to your room on your feet or do we need to borrow a wheelchair?"

"I'm _fine_."

"Sure."

Sheppard harrumphed and turned his back on Rodney. He waited for a moment, and then followed at a discrete distance. It didn't take long before Sheppard leaned against the wall, clearly uncomfortable. "Ready for some help now?"

He wasn't surprised when Sheppard sighed and nodded, holding one arm up for Rodney to duck beneath. Together they hobbled down the hall towards Sheppard's room.

As soon as they got there, Sheppard collapsed on his bed. "You can go now," he said.

"You don't honestly believe you're going to get off that easy?"

Sheppard - John - looked up at Rodney from under lowered lashes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right." Rodney didn't bother to explain. He knew John knew exactly what he meant. Instead he sat on the edge of the bed and helped Sheppard slip out of his shirt, and then started on his pants. He had to take the air cast off to get them out of the way, but he knew from experience that as long as John was going to stay laying down, he could leave the damn thing off. That was a good thing, as the cast certainly didn't play any sort of role in his plans.

John relaxed into the bed, watching as Rodney took his own clothes off. "I'm hurt - you have to be nice to me," he said as Rodney dropped the last piece of clothing onto the pile.

"Actually, you're in a great deal of trouble," said Rodney. "You're mine, and you hurt yourself."

"Geeze, Rodney, it's not like I did it intentionally."

"I don't care." Rodney climbed up on the bed, between John's legs, his hands on tight on John's shoulders, and he leaned down to kiss him. John opened his mouth with a heartfelt groan, and Rodney slid his tongue into John's mouth, tasting him thoroughly.

The kiss turned rough and forceful, Rodney biting at John's lips until he tipped his head back in surrender. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," he mumbled into John's mouth. "Make sure you remember to take care of what's _mine_."

"Oh, fuck yes," John moaned.

Rodney had to break the kiss to reach the lube on the nightstand, and he knelt up while he slicked his cock. "Can you take me like this?" he asked. "No prep, just my slick cock pressing into you?"

John nodded eagerly and started to lift his legs to wrap them around Rodney's waist. Rodney shook his head. "Turn over, and get your ass up." John hurried to obey, even though it was a little awkward for him to flip with Rodney in the way.

As soon as he was in position, Rodney lined his cock up with John's hole and started to press in. John was tight, hard to get into, and Rodney had to work his way in with short strokes. Finally, though, he was balls-deep in John's ass, all that heat and pressure surrounding his cock.

He paused until John whined, "Come on, Rodney." Rodney started to flex his hips, driving deep with every stroke. He built up speed gradually, losing himself in the sensation of being inside John. He only slowed when John started to moan loudly.

When he stopped moving, John whimpered. "No, so close," but Rodney ignored him. Instead he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around John's chest, and then knelt up, pulling John with him, so that John was kneeling in his lap.

John immediately started rolling his hips, still seeking the orgasm that Rodney had delayed. In response, Rodney started to thrust up, going so deep that he couldn't tell where he stopped and John began. As his orgasm approached, he started to jerk John's cock. "You gonna come for me?" he growled.

With a cut off curse, John nodded, and as the first drops of come shot out of his dick, Rodney bit down on the join of his shoulder and neck, hard enough to bruise. John cried out sharply, still shooting. His ass clenching down pulled the orgasm right out of Rodney, and he came with a groan, still holding on to John with his teeth.

He finally released John when he went boneless in Rodney's arms, letting him slump on the bed and pulling out gently. John gave an unguarded hiss, and Rodney ran a hand over his back in apology.

"You know, if I'm going to get fucked like that every time, I might just have to hurt myself more often."

"Don't you dare," mumbled Rodney as he wrapped himself around John. He needed to get back to the lab, but he could take a few minutes to relax first. "Next time I won't be so nice."

"What are you going to do?" John asked jokingly. "Spank me?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Oh." John's voice was soft, and when Rodney looked at his face, the hunger on it was surprising, if quickly hidden. Rodney didn't say anything though. He just moved a little closer and draped his arm over John's waist, closing his eyes. There'd be time later to go there.


End file.
